remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hall of Records
The Hall of Records is a library facility located in Iacon, the capital city of the Autobots, on Cybertron which contains information on Transformers, including the date they were created, and also contains not quite the entire history of the Autobots. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon Daniel Witwicky wanted to find out the date Ultra Magnus was created in order to plan a surprise party for him. After going to the Cybertron Central Records and asking Perceptor, he and Wheelie learnt that the information was not located there but was perhaps in the Hall of Records. Once they journeyed there, they met the Custodiobot, who told them that the data was not available in the Hall, but was in the Storage Asteroid. Aligned continuity family Aligned novels The Hall of Records, located in the city of Iacon is not open to the public. The information contained within is vast, (stretching from the mythology of a billion years past to the important DataNet transmissions of today), and it all is methodically cataloged, and filled away by monitors such as Orion Pax. The robot in charge of the Hall of Records is the Archivist of Iacon, Alpha Trion who, some suspect, may be more than meets the eye. During the Autobot-Decepticon war, the Hall of Records was maintained by a skeleton crew, and a reading room became the informal headquarters of the Autobots. It is referred to as the House of Records by High Councilor Drivetrain. ''Prime'' cartoon Late in the war, the Decepticons stormed the Hall of Records and retrieved many important files, but were unable to decrypt them. The discovery of amnesiac Optimus Prime—in the mindset of Hall archivist Orion Pax—finally gave Megatron the opportunity to decode the files, and Project Iacon commenced, Orion working on decoding the locations of Cybertronian artifacts hidden on Earth. To prevent Orion from discovering his deception, Megatron ordered Soundwave to sterilize the parts of the archive relating to war history, aware of Orion's inquisitiveness. Hall of Fame bios Waspinator was part of the crew that stole the Golden Disc from the Hall of Records. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Hall of Records is a library facility located in Iacon, the capital city of the Autobots, on Cybertron which contains information on Transformers, including the date they were created, and also contains not quite the entire history of the Autobots. Notes *In its Generation 1 appearance as well as the usual computer storage, the Hall of Records bizarrely also holds information in book form—although when we say "holds", we really mean they're left lying around in piles. *Orion Pax worked past a maze of corridors, on the 18th floor of the Hall, third from the northwest corner, where he was lucky enough to be near a window with a pleasant cool breeze and a nice view of the lights of Iacon. *Likewise, he picked an airy reading room with a high ceiling and narrow arched windows because it gave him space to think. The bot has good taste. Category:Cybertron Locations Category:Archives on Cybertron